the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
Potatoland/Transcript
begins with Gumball, Darwin and Nicole driving to Idaho. * Darwin: Gosh! I can't believe you fellas are taking me to Potatoland, the potato-themed amusement park! * Nicole: I can't believe it either. * comes to Nicole's seat * Darwin: It's been a long dream to visit this place. drooling. * Gumball: Uh, Gee, Darwin. Are you sure this is the right way? * Darwin: Sure, I'm sure. When I was a fish, we must have driven past that Potatoland sign at least. At 2, 7, 3 or 12... Fourteen and a half times! THE SIGN!!! IT'S THE SIGN!!!!!!!!! * stops. * Gumball: Welcome to Idaho. * Nicole: America's Potato Land? * Darwin: Potatoland! Potatoland! * Gumball and Nicole: Uh oh. * Darwin: Potatoland. jumps Potatoland! jumps Potato, potato, potato... * Gumball: Darwin. Are you sure this is the right sign? * Darwin: Heck yeah. Every time we drove past it. All's I can do is dream of who great Potatoland must be. * Gumball: So you never actually... * Nicole: Seen Potatoland? * shocks. * Darwin: I see Potatoland every night. voice Every night in my dreams. voice Potato...LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... the sign * Nicole: Well, goodbye. * Gumball: Mom, wait! * Nicole: Wait for what? * starts the car, but Gumball grabs the keys and rubs his hands & the keys are gone * Nicole: Hey! * Gumball: I'm sorry, Mom. But we didn't drive without four days without stopping or eating did not make Darwin's dream come true. And we are not going anywhere until it does. Come true. * Nicole: And what are we gonna do? Build an entire amusement park in the middle of that potato field? * Gumball: Mom, that's a great idea. * Nicole: Me and my big claws. * music plays while Gumball and Nicole build Potatoland. * Darwin: snoring Potato...land. * and Gumball light up Potatoland and smile. * next day... * Nicole: Okay, Darwin. Take a look. * Gumball: Your lifelong dream... * Gumball and Nicole: Came true! * Darwin: Wow! * Gumball: Uh, Darwin. * Nicole: You got to take the blindfold off. * eyeballs are small. * Darwin: Wow! This is the best dream come true ever! Well, come on, fellers! What are we waiting for? * All: giggle * Darwin: I just can't believe we're really here. It feels so magical. * pause. * Gumball: Why don't we say we go on a ride? * Darwin: A ride? That's a great idea!!! * cuts to Merri-go-Round. * Gumball: Okay, Mom. Go turn the crank. * Nicole: Why do I have to turn the crank? * Gumball: Do you know how to play the organ? * plays. * Darwin: Faster. Faster! Faster. Faster. * Nicole: What ya say? Ow! * stops * Gumball: Mom, this is no time to be taking a nap. * face is ruined. * Boom! * Gumball: voice As the potato creeps toward the dead oak tree, potatoes arrive from the midnight spree. * does an evil laugh. * Darwin: Oh, gee. I need a new set of overalls after this. Oh, wait. I'm not wearing overalls. Scare away! * is dressed as a ghost * Nicole: Boo! * Darwin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! * hits Nicole 10 times and runs away * Gumball: Hmm? * head is ruined too. * the court. * Darwin: clapping * Potato shows up. * Darwin: Whoo! Yeah! * is silent. Someone from nowhere coughs. * Darwin: Hey, what's the deal? offscreen Boo! * Nicole: Hurry up! * Gumball: I'm trying. There's something wrong with... * Nicole: DO I NEED TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?!?!?!?!?! * tip-toes * Nicole: Four score and seven meals ago, our four potatoes were born for gravy. And more of that is professional. And dedicated to propection... * Gumball: Don't worry, Mom. I found the problem. * Nicole: That all potatoes were needed equal. * into a million pieces * whole body is ruined. * Darwin: gasps Mr. President! Mr. President! * Nicole: Of all the chemical... mumbling * Darwin: gasps M-M-M-Mom? Is that you? * Nicole: That's right, Darwin. * Darwin: B-b-b-b-but... pause I saluted you. I'm gonna go see the park manager about this! * Gumball: Darwin, wait! * Darwin: What? * Gumball: There is no park manager. Because there is no park. Potatoland isn't real. * Darwin: What do you mean it's not real? * Gumball: I mean there's no such thing as Potatoland. Mom and I stayed up last night and built all this. * Darwin: But, why would you go and do a thing like that for? * Nicole: WE DID IT BECAUSE HE... Well, because we... * Gumball: We wanted to make your dream come true. * Darwin: Gosh, fellas. Potatoland might have been a dream, but our friendship... is real. Now, come on. Let's go get a cup of hot sundaes. My treat. * Suddenly... * Darwin: What the...? * Darwin and Nicole run. * Gumball: The mid-day sun is bidding the gravy. * Splat! * in Potatoland melt. * Darwin: Gosh, fellers. I just had a new life-long dream. * Gumball and Nicole: What's that, Darwin? * Darwin: TO GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!!! * Darwin and Nicole run to the car. * Darwin: Last one in is a rotten potato! * Nicole: Hey! Wait for me! * Gumball: Guys, guys! The car won't start! * Nicole and Darwin: WHAT?! * Gumball: Just kidding. * honks * sign says "Now you're leaving Idaho, America's Potato Land. Come again soon." and then potato flood hits the sign, ending the episode. Category:Transcripts